Prompts Collection
by Yami Flo
Summary: A collection of miscellaneous short fics inspired by various prompts, ranging from comedy to darker tones.
1. Prime Miko, Bulkhead - StitchesSuture

_Hi everyone; welcome to the Prompt Collection (also available on my AO3 account, see link in my profile). You'll probably find a bit of everything and several continuities (though I mainly do G1 and TFA). I hope you'll enjoy yourself and have a pleasant read. :)_

* * *

><p><span>Character(s)Pairing(s): Miko, Bulkhead, June Darby

Summary: It doesn't take much to make Bulkhead fret...

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Prime; Miko, Bulkhead, Nurse Darby - StitchesSutures**

* * *

><p>Some days, June Darby couldn't help but worry for the children. The Autobots might have been well-meaning, and the kids, Jack included, very stubborn, but still… Their extraterrestrial allies were fighting in a war! And as a mother, the last thing she wanted was to see young lives snuffed out prematurely because they tended to hang on the sideline.<p>

Today, though, she was fighting down her amusement as she realized, once more, that despite being giant robots from space and soldiers, the Autobots were very much concerned for the safety of their human friends.

"Cool it, big guy," Miko said grumpily, for once annoyed with the way Bulkhead hovered over her, watching her with big worried optics. "I told you, I'm fine!"

"But those things look so… wrong, and painful!" Bulkhead almost whined, optics focused on the red angry line along Miko's forearm. "Are you sure your auto-repair systems are working right? Shouldn't it be healed already? Perhaps I should ask Ratchet to have a look. I know humans injuries aren't his thing, but… Oh, perhaps you should sit down before you faint! Are you cold? Thirsty? Do you want a blanket? Something to drink? I should…!"

"Bulk, those are just stitches," Miko whined too as she tried to push away the green mech - which was rather comical to watch. "Stitches! It's no big deal! It's not even, like, the first time I get some! I'll have them for a week or two, then I'll get them removed! Tell him, Mrs D!" she added as she turned almost pleading eyes toward Jack's mother, who had to hide her laughter behind a cough.

Trust Miko to rush toward a fight without a care and getting out without a single hair out of place, but let her handle a knife for cooking? Now, it seemed it was a recipe for disaster. And a sure way to get her big protector fret over her like a headless chicken.


	2. TFA Isaac Sumdac, Sari-Parental control

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Isaac Sumdac, Sari Sumdac

Summary: Being the father of a girl-robot isn't so easy...

* * *

><p><strong>TFA; Isaac Sumdac, Sari Sumdac - Parental controls<strong>

* * *

><p>Being the Dad of a part-robot young girl, Isaac Sumdac thought briefly, was more trouble than it was worth at time. He loved Sari dearly - she was, after all, his daughter. He had raised her from an adorable baby to the wonderful young lady she was now, and he didn't truly regret any of it - asides, perhaps, of having kept her so isolated from normal children. Sadly, he hadn't had a choice, or so he had reasoned. Registering Sari at school was a problem without any legal documents proving her existence, and he couldn't outright said she had just come from her labs, could he?<p>

He should have corrected this oversight somehow across the years, but the matter had… slipped his mind as he worked, or as he proudly watched Sari take her first steps like any regular girl, or get her first tooth, or say her first word.

Anyway… Sari hadn't been quite like all little girls, as much as he had tried to convince himself she was.

After all, hadn't she grow up overnight from a eight-years old to a teenager with discreet but very present curves? His baby was growing up so fast… physically. Mentally, though, Isaac had quickly realized, she was still the same Sari. And as his father, Isaac Sumdac knew he had to protect her, even from herself. There were things a young girl like his Sari wasn't ready to learn about, not matter what her opinions on the matter were. Unfortunately… Sari was Sari, and she had a knack for disobeying.

"Dad… what are the two guys on that picture doing? And the guy and the lady here... Eww! Is that what I think it is? Eww, eww, eww!"

Isaac's shoulders sagged. It would have been so much easier, though, he mused as he closed his eyes, if the fact she was part robot didn't allow his daughter to easily bypass all the firewalls and parental controls he tried to set over her Internet connection.


	3. G1-Prowl, Jazz, Optimus - Knitting

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jazz, Optimus Prime, Prowl

Summary: Prowl picks a hobby.

* * *

><p><strong>G1; Prowl, Jazz, Optimus, others - Knitting<strong>

* * *

><p>"I know you said he needed a hobby, Jazz, but… knitting?" Optimus asked helplessly as he surveyed Prowl, installed in a corner of the rec room with two oversized needles in hands and a large ball of yarn in his laps. Well, the Prime supposed it was yarn but honestly, he wasn't sure of what it was exactly, nor from where it had come from. Probably something Jazz or Sideswipe brought in, he decided.<p>

"What can I say? It's a nice hobby," the saboteur chirped happily as he watched the event with attention - just like a dozen of mechs scattered around and who too kept glancing at Prowl with various looks of amusement, wonder or plain disbelief. "And besides, I don't think a guy who picked basketball as a hobby have anything to say," he added with a glance to the Prime, who had the decency to blush behind his mask.

"Okay, okay," Optimus defended himself. "But still… what does he intend to knit exactly? It's not like we wear clothes."

"Well, Blue did say he always wanted to try one of those 'scarves' thing Spike and Sparkplug wore during that 'winter' season", his TIC pointed out. "Fireflight and First Aid were talking about that 'hanging stockings' custom humans have around their end of the year, to receive presents from a character named 'Santa'. And Bee was curious about what a 'jumper' would look like on him. Besides, Prime, who cares what he knit so long he drops his triple shift and workload for a megacycle or two?"

Optimus paused and thought about it. "Well, when you put it like this… Excuse me, but I think I'm going to ask my Second if he happens to know how to knit fingerless gloves," he said with as much dignity as he could master.

Jazz just laughed merrily, head threw back and visor bright.


	4. Movies-Ironhide, Annabelle - Fingerpaint

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Ironhide, Annabelle Lennox

Summary: Ironhide should have know better than to nap with young Annabelle nearby

* * *

><p><strong>Movies; Annabelle Lennox, Ironhide - Fingerpainting<strong>

* * *

><p>Human Sparklings, Ironhide reminded himself for what felt like the hundredth time, were fragile little things, with simple processors and even simpler reasonings. They didn't have the processor power to realize what they were doing could be wrong or dangerous - not unless their parents had explicitly stated so, and even then, most of them didn't seem to truly care or understand.<p>

Annabelle Lennox, Ironhide had come to realize painfully, fell into that category. Now, the old mech liked the little organic - she was very endearing, even if she often forgot her toys or her 'sippy cup' inside his vehicle form, and he had caught the Pit from her mother for having crushed them during his transformation sequences - but really, she was pushing it!

He should have known. He really, really should have known better than to recharge in front of the house in his vehicle form. To his defense, he had been pretty tired from his last mission, and the Lennox homestead was a more relaxing place to recharge in than the makeshift base the Autobots had pulled together. But really, knowing the organic youth, he had just been inviting troubles!

Annabelle's giggles made him turn his sensors' attention back to the human three years old who, dressed in a bright, dirty summer dress, was clapping her hands together with enthusiasm. Her dirty, paint-covered hands, to be exact.

"Prettier," Annabelle nodded with satisfaction. "'hide pretty-er," she repeated as she dropped on her aft with a big smile, admiring her work and the traces of her little hands all over the black car's carrossing.

The weapon specialist groaned. Lennox or that wife of him would better clean him up right away. No way he was driving back to base like that! Absolutely no way!


	5. G1-Perceptor, Dinobots, others

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Dinobots

Summary: There is a way to put the Dinobots to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>G1; Perceptor, Dinobots, others - Storytelling<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's not very orthodox," Ratchet noted as he leaned against the doorway, watching the inside of the room with a frown.<p>

"Well, no," Wheeljack agreed, vocal indicator flashing in amusement, "but you can't argue against the results."

Ratchet hummed noncommittally. "Still… when you said Perceptor was telling the Dinobots stories to put them to sleep, I hadn't thought you were serious. And I certainly hadn't though an instruction manual counted as a 'story'," he added, glancing at the engineer who seemed even more amused.

"What can I say?" Wheeljack raised his hands in surrender. "They like his voice, and honestly? I think they don't care what he's saying so long he continues to speak," he said almost fondly as he too watched the Dinobots, gathered in an half-circle in their dinosaurs alt-modes, listen intently to the dry monotone of Perceptor reciting aloud the functioning steps for a 'coffee maker'. Sludge was already was asleep, snoot nuzzled against a drowsy Snarl's flank, while Slag was loudly snoring and Swoop and Grimlock were obviously struggling to remain awake.

"So it seems," Ratchet mused. He stayed silent a moment before sighing. "Please, tell me you took screen captures?"

"Took, saved and spread," the engineer chirped happily.


	6. TFA Prowl, Yoketron

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Yoketron, Prowl

Summary: A Cyber-Ninja doesn't choose a weapon lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA; Prowl, Yoketron - Choosinglearning to use weapons**

* * *

><p>A Cyber-Ninja doesn't choose a weapon lightly, or so Yoketron has always preached. Truthfully, the Cyber-Ninja's own body was his or her weapon, but even so, it always served well to know how to use one, something the old Master easily recognized. But a Cyber-Ninja weapon was always more than a simple tool - it was also something that was part of him and his style, something that helped to define him.<p>

And so Yoketron made sure that every single pupil he took under his wing found a weapon with which he was perfectly comfortable, with which he was, should he way, natural. It was, however, sometimes easier to say than to do. Some students found fast, and some… some had to go through almost all of the Dojo's extensive collection to find the one tool which whom their Spark would reason. Prowl, it seemed was one of those.

With keen, attentive optics, Yoketron watched him try to use weapon after weapon, from the heavy Laser-Kusarigama, to the lithe but hard Cybertronium Tonfa. Laser Nunchaku weren't his style either, and he looked very awkward as he put the Laser Naginata down to the side. Yoketron already knew the Yari wouldn't fit him either, and he contemplated for a moment bringing out the Yumi - he has seen Prowl looking at the long bow earlier in the cycle. The katana… there were promise here, especially when backed with a shorted sword, but no. Prowl put them down quickly, obviously feeling ill at ease with them - and ill at ease with his inability to pick something. He glanced nervously as his teacher, who just smiled and nodded at him encouragingly.

"Keep looking, young one. You'll find what you're made for soon enough."

The hold on the tantô was too brutal, the one on the sai not strong enough, to the point they almost slipped out of Prowl's fingers and he fumbled to catch them before they reached the ground. As for the Ono… the less said the better. Prowl's expression was one of misery as he rummaged through a box and started to throw the content around, dismayed.

Behind him, Yoketron raised an optic ridge. The throw had been excellent, for a debutant. For a moment, he eyed the shuriken which had embedded itself into the floor at his feet. The edge were sharps, but Prowl had handled it without problem and without cutting himself. And it had landed quite nicely.

Slowly, Yoketron started to smile; they might have found what they were searching for, finally.


	7. Prime June DarbyAgent Fowler - Scars

Character(s)/Pairing(s): June Darby, William Fowler

Summary: Two adults compare battle scars.

* * *

><p><strong>Prime; June DarbyAgent Fowler - Scars**

* * *

><p>"What's that?" June asked as she traced her fingers over a long, thin discoloration on her lover's skin. William Fowler looked down, frowning for a moment before answering.<p>

"Knife wound from way back in boot camp. Someone tried to imitate something he saw in a movie."

"And that one?" the nurse asked again, pointing to another, over the black man's shoulder. "It looks like a bullet wound," she asked worriedly. "And the other one, there," she pointed out at another mark on the side, "isn't that a stab wound?"

"It is," Agent Fowler grumbled. "Hurt like hell at the time, but it healed well. Got shot during a reconnaissance mission," he said simply. "And I did get stabbed, more than once. Ex-Ranger, remember?" he asked with a small smile as June continued her inspection. It was the first time she saw him without his shirt, so he could understand her fretting. It wasn't as if he had stayed unmarked by years of services, after all. His ex-wife used to fret, too, at first. Then she had simply said she couldn't deal with it anymore and left. June, he had the feeling, would take it better. As a nurse, she must have seen some pretty nasty wounds herself, after all. "I bet you never saw so many scars on one man," he tried to joke, feeling somewhat stupid. Women didn't exactly like those kinds of conversation.

June just chuckled. "Don't be so sure. We had that Marine once… Ah, but I won't bother you with details. Let's just say I have seen my lot of 'battle scars' over the years," she said as she poked at once. "I even have one of my own. The most glorious of all, if I might say so."

"Ouch! Careful," he grumbled, though he was smiling. "You do? And what is it?" he asked as he detailed June's torso as she dropped the top of her scrubs. Her skin was pale and smooth, without a mark. Which implied her scar had to be… lower.

"My very proof of motherhood: Jack's cesarean section," she answered with amusement as she bend over and gently kissed the Agent on the cheek.


	8. TFAG1 crossover G1 Jazz, TFA Jazz

Character(s)/Pairing(s): TFA!Jazz, G1!Jazz

Summary: Two Jazz meet up.

* * *

><p><strong>TFAG1 crossover; G1!Jazz, TFA!Jazz - "Give back those Laser Nunchaku."**

* * *

><p>"You know, my mech, that's a pretty nice weapon you got here," the black and white mech that shared his name drawled. Jazz the Cyber-Ninja tensed up briefly, hand going to his side briefly before he frowned. Turning, he faced his… dimensional double, if what he had heard and seen so far were true, and he glared.<p>

"Give back those Laser Nunchaku. Now," he said as coolly and as seriously as he could, which didn't seem to bother the other him, who let the weapon dangle in his hold for all to see. The Cyber-Ninja reached for them, intending to snatch them up, but they were withheld from him as the other mech took a step back. Jazz snarled, making his double raise a hand and smile demurely.

"Hey, hey, calm down, my mech. I mean no harm. I just wanted a look. 's not every day you see a weapon like that. I don't think I ever saw one, period. And you say that's what you use, also with fancy martial arts moves?" The voice was smooth, the question reasonable, and it was him - well, him but not him - so Jazz tried to relax.

"'Course. I'm a ninja. Stand to reason I know how to use it, yeah? And if you don't mind, I'd like them back. Not going to let a fellow disarmed when there are 'Cons around, will you?" He held out a hand. "Hand them over, please," he repeated. The nunchaku dropped in his hand easily and he put it in subspace this time, feeling they'd be more secure… somehow. The other Jazz looked like someone who had quick hands - if he didn't, then he wouldn't have snatched them from the Cyber-Ninja a first time without him noticing. That implied a great level of skill… and danger. If the mech hadn't seemed so friendly, Jazz would have already been running for the hills.

"A ninja," the other Jazz chuckled, shaking his head and smiled with amusement. "Just wait I say that to Prowler. His face is going to be priceless."


	9. TFA Sari, Autobots - Snow Autobots

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Sari, Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee

Summary: Little Sari has a surprise for her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA; Sari, Autobots - Snow Autobots<strong>

* * *

><p>"See! See! What do you think?"<p>

Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl and Bumblebee all traded glances. Their first common thought was that Sari is no artist. Indeed, Ratchet privately thought Bulkhead would have done a better job at doing those 'snowmen' than the little human girl - and Bulkhead was better at wrecking things than at creating them. He didn't understand either, and neither did the rest of the team, why the humans called those misshaped snow constructions 'snowmens'. They didn't resemble men at all - it was like calling a drone a mech, for example. Hardly the same thing.

But if Ratchet was already scowling, the others, though, were more charitable in their mindset, already smiling and ready to praise the little pigtailed human.

"That's very…" Optimus start before stopping, frowning. He bended over slightly to get a better look at the snow figures. At first glances, they were just lumpy figures with barely any discernable features. But if one looked longer…

There was a tiny one, a slender one, a big fat one that was almost twice larger than the other, and another fat one with a big 'belly', plus a tall one in the middle. The small one had small horns, he noticed, and the biggest one a strong 'jaw', while the big one had a broken horn. The slender one had dark glasses on his face, and… was if a toy axe planted in the middle snowman's side, instead of a branch to figure an arm?

"Sari… is that us?" he asked uncertainly.

"That's right," Sari nodded, smiled eagerly. "Those are my SnowAutobots!" she declared proudly, giggling as she ducked around them. "You like?"

More glances were traded, softer, kinder, and frankly amused.

"Yes, Sari. We like a lot."


	10. Prime Knock Out, Breakdown

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Breakdown, Knock Out, Vehicons

Summary: Breakdown walks in the medbay to find an irritated Knock Out... and several injured Vehicons.

* * *

><p><strong>Prime; Knock Out, Breakdown - "Put your hands here!"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Knock Out, you…" Breakdown started to say as he entered the medbay, only to blink then to wince at the scene before him. Vehicons were sprawled everywhere, in various state of disarray, some looking like they had gone to wrestle with the Prime and came on the losing end. But as there hadn't been a single battle with the Autobots recently… and as he could see a pickaxe or two on the floor. "Mining accident?" he asked as he walked over to the medic, who was elbows deep in the chassis of one unfortunate mech, his paintjob spotted with drops of energon, lubricants and other fluids better left unknown.<p>

"What gave it away?" Knock Out groused unhappily - obviously, the mess on his finish had pulled him in a sour mood. The Vehicon groaned and Knock Out snarled. "And you, quiet!"

"May I be of any assistance?" the bigger mech asked smoothly, trying to sooth his mate.

"Yeah," Knock Out grumbled as he grabbed one of Breakdown's hand and pulled it inside the Vehicon's chassis, right over a soaked towel. "Put your hands here! And keep pressing! Damn leak is giving me trouble to fix, and it'll be easier if someone else press on it while I reroot the flow," he grunted.

Breakdown grimaced. "Gross," he mumbled, even as he obeyed. When Knock Out was in those kinds of mood, better not contradict him and obey. "I'll touch you up later," he said after a beat, trying to say something to fill the silence, aside of the groans of the injured.

The medic smirked briefly. "You better," he said before returning to his task. "And you, quiet I said! It's not like you're bleeding to death!... Well, mostly."


	11. G1- Beachcomber - Visions

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Beachcomber, other Autobots

* * *

><p><strong>G1- Beachcomber- Visions<strong>

* * *

><p>When Beachcomber closed his optics, he saw things. Pretty, pretty things. He could see the valleys of Cybertron's southern hemisphere, when they were still full of cyberwildlife that were darting between the crystaltrees, the dark sky full of far away stars glittering over them. He could see the shores of the Rust Sea, littered with shells as the waves broke over the metallic beachs, while oxyde-sharks and other mechafishes could be seen swimming in the distance… and in the air.<p>

Curious. Oxyde-sharks didn't fly… did they? And since when was their organic animals on Cybertron as well? There were birds perched on his shoulders, and a deer that was insistently licking at his knee to try and get the Minibot to pet him.

Curiouser and curiouser. Cybertron's sky had never been pink before, at least not from what he could remember. Hmm, perhaps he should ask Ironhide if that had ever been the case. Oh, but never mind, the sky wasn't pink; it was green. And purple. And yellow. And a lot of very interesting colors all at once. And was it Seekers he was seeing in the air in their root form, dancing that human dance called the 'conga'? And… was that Prowl doing the 'limbo' under a rainbow? Strange; he could have sworn Cybertron never had rainbows. They didn't have the right kind of rain for that.

Boron-bees were buzzing at his audio receptor, actually singing a song… the one from that park with the giant cartoon mouse… and all the dolls… And the world being small. Beachcomber couldn't help it; he started singing too.

"Beachcomber? Oy, Beachcomber!"

"He seems pretty much out of it, mech."

"No, you think? The Pit is wrong with him?! What is he humming?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know!"

"Myself, I'm more interested in what is provoking… that."

"Is he having hallucinations? Did he take drugs?"

"I don't think so… Though… he did drink from that vat!"

"Damnit, Sideswipe, what did you put in that brew?!"


	12. G1- JazzProwlThundercracker - Captured

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Thundercracker, (implied) Jazz/Prowl

* * *

><p><strong>G1- JazzProwl/Thundercracker - Captured**

* * *

><p>The moment he got back to the Nemesis, he was going to kill Starscream. And Skywarp too, if he managed to catch him before the idiot teleported away. It was all their fault if he was in that situation to begin with! Starscream for ordering him to perform that risky manoeuvre so close to the ground, where the Twins Menace could so easily launch at them, and Skywarp for teleporting in his way, thus forcing him to change direction in a panic and crash.<p>

Crash behind enemy lines, that's it. Captured, anyone?

Luckily for him, Thundercracker mused, the Autobot CMO was honoring his oaths and healed everyone who needed his help. He had repaired the blue Seeker as if he was any patient. That said, the repairs still hurt like the Pit.

And the restraints didn't help at all!

He pulled at them again for what was probably the hundredth time today, earning himself an amused snort.

"You should stop doing that, my mech. Not good for your paint."

"Noted," the blue seeker answered dryly to the black and white mech sitting on the arm of the couch besides him. it still bothered him that the Autobots hadn't just stuffed him into a cell. But apparently, you got severe injuries, then you got a right to a real room until you recovered enough for the CMO's satisfaction. Except, there was none that were free currently, and none that could be changed into and effective 'cell'. None, except the SIC's room, which had more protection codes and locks than that of the paranoid Security Director.

Why the other black and white, mech, Jazz, hung out so often here, Thundercracker couldn't even fathom, though. Was it true, the rumors the Cassettes brought once? Were those two… lovers? And sharing their quarters?

Naw. Couldn't be. Surely, someone would have spotted it before. They were simply good friends…

"Jazz. Don't tease him," came the simple sentence from the detached doorwinged mech who was filling reports at his desk.

"Sorry, Love, my bad," the Special Ops Head chuckled, crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned back. "You're sure you don't want TV, TC? Some sound won't disturb our Prowler, and I bet you're starting to get as bored as me."

Thundercracker lifted an optic ridge. Not lovers; there was no proof. Then again…


End file.
